


Dragon

by DiYunho



Category: DCU, Joker Jared Leto - Fandom, Joker Suicide Squad - Fandom, Suicide Squad (2016), The Joker - Fandom, The Joker dcu - Fandom, joker DCU
Genre: Alien Character(s), Alien Flora & Fauna, Alien Invasion, Aliens, Angst and Feels, Attempt at Humor, Complicated Relationships, Dark Character, Dark Fairy Tale Elements, Dark Fantasy, Denial of Feelings, Dragon Riders, Emotional, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Roller Coaster, Emotions, End of the World, Established Relationship, Evolution, F/M, Feelings, Feelings Realization, Feels, Flying, Forbidden Love, Joker (DCU) Angst, Joker (DCU) Played by Jared Leto, Joker suicide squad, Love, Love/Hate, Past Lives, Past Relationship(s), Relationship(s), Science Fiction, Survival, Symbionts, Symbiotic Relationship, The Dragon - Freeform, The Joker - Freeform, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Wilderness, Wilderness Survival, dragon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 18:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30093324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiYunho/pseuds/DiYunho
Summary: The Invasion happened over night without any warning: strange vegetation and eerie beasts engulfed the planet, fastly expanding their dominion throughout the world. The surviving humans used every resource possible in order to find a solution enabling mankind to avoid total extinction: The Dragon was the only successful experiment which fused alien and human DNA together, giving much needed hope in very dark times.
Relationships: Dragon/You, Joker (DCU) & You, Joker (DCU)/Reader, Joker (DCU)/You, Joker/Ex-wife, The Joker/Reader, The Joker/You, dragon/reader
Kudos: 3





	Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> You can also follow me on Tumblr and AO3 under the same blog name: DiYunho.

The General perceives the knock at the door and he shuffles the maps scattered on his desk before mumbling a displeased “Yes?”

One of the guards enters the office followed by the guest freshly transferred from the New York Fortress.

“Sir, Dixon Halifax is here!”

The latest tries to salute the honored leader but General Harris immediately stops him:

“At ease, captain; we don’t care about that stuff anymore around here,” he signals the security guy to leave.

“Of course, sir,” Dixon complies to the order and hands over a thick folder. “My paperwork,” he explains although General Harris is acquainted with the standard procedure.

“You’re aware of the reason why you’re here?”

“Yes, sir!” the captain straightens his back.

“I’m sure you heard a few that attempted to ride The Dragon with her failed miserably; the beast can’t suffer anybody else besides the woman. It killed all of them and now there’s not a single person wiling to attempt the impossible. Yet we just can’t have Y/N being in control; it’s too risky. So I must underline we appreciate you volunteering for the mission.”

“It’s an honor, sir!”

“U-hum…” the general grumbles. “I hope you succeed. How old are you, son?”

“38, sir.”

Harris glares at the man in front of him, debating on the briefing he’s about to present to this either insane individual or hero; depends on how you look at it.

“You’re familiar with the fact they used criminally insane inmates for their tests until they were able to successfully merge alien DNA with human DNA.”

Dixon nods in agreement thus the general continues:

“The Joker was the only one that survived the procedure. If you can call that survival,” he scoffs at the twisted reality. “I mean, certain ethical concerns were raised but who the hell cares about ethics when we’re on the verge of extinction??!”

“I totally agree, sir!” Captain Halifax finds it wise to express his opinion. “Although probably The Resistance has a different take on the matter.”

“Ugh, those lunatics,” the general sighs. “God knows why they believe we should let nature take its course and we shouldn’t attempt to save ourselves. Facing the end of the world is not enough for some to snap out of their crazy ideas! As long as they stay away from us and what we struggle to accomplish I say they can fuck off!” Harris can’t hold in a sour remark.

“What about the woman, sir? I heard rumors…” Dixon changes the subject.

“Well, after we had The Dragon it was pretty much useless since the monster didn’t let anyone close; she showed up one day conforming she knew the man inside the creature. I find it fascinating we didn’t know what we’ll end up after the trial was completed; there was no way to predict what shape the symbiont will take. Not that we were picky… The Joker’s genes bonded so perfectly with the alien chromosomes that the final result took the form of the dragon tattoo on his back.”

“You’re kidding me!”

“I wish I was kidding, son,” the 60-year-old scratches his chin. “We live in very strange times.”

“Is it true Y/N is The Joker’s ex-wife?” Captain Halifax pushes for information.

“As far as we gathered, yeah. We didn’t have another option except allow her to go near The Dragon. It worked: the beast didn’t kill her. We wondered if it’s because The Joker actually recognized her. If he did, I suppose he didn’t detest her that much,” the general concludes.

“Is he conscious?”

“No,” Harris shakes his head. “He’s in a state of a permanent induced coma; he’ll never wake up.”

“Where can I find Y/N, sir? I’d like to speak to her before I venture close to The Dragon.”

“Unfortunately, there’s where you’ll find her: she stays with the creature mostly the entire day and night. She comes in to get food, shower and whatnot, then she goes back to it. She doesn’t like people and nobody here likes her. Yet we tolerate her presence; despite our efforts, we don’t have an alternative for the moment.”

“Do you trust her, sir?”

“Not really. She’s a weird woman, gives me the creeps.”

Captain Halifax reckons that if a seasoned army expert such as the general utters this type of statement, it must be true without doubt.

“Her assignment is to fly The Dragon across the jungle and mark spots on the map that she finds clear of alien flora or fauna, this way we might expand our outposts and reclaim land. You know electronics don’t work around the jungle; the electromagnetic field is just too strong. Plus, going on foot throughout the wilderness would be suicide: can’t fly anything above it except the creature.”

“Are you certain she’s marking the oases correctly, sir?”

“That’s why we need someone else to go with Y/N: who knows if she’s hiding things or maybe she has her own agenda? Who’s to say at one point she won’t take off with The Dragon and never return?”

Both parties are silent for a minute until the general stands up from his desk urging Dixon to follow.

“Let’s take you to her. I’ll tell you more details on the way there.”

****************

No training in the universe could have prepared Captain Halifax for the uncanny view in front of his eyes; still… there he is gazing at the huge Dragon occupying most of the inner courtyard of the Los Angeles Fortress. The monster’s scaly skin is semi-transparent so the courageous volunteer has the privilege of noticing the human trapped inside its viscous body: The Joker’s asleep, without clothes and curled up in a fetal position.

Dixon gulps at the thought that maybe he didn’t have the best plan by offering to help, yet he cautiously drags his feet on the grass, careful not to aggravate the monster: he was told not to make any sudden moves and he has taken the advice to heart.

You bite your apple and watch him approach, deciding to ignore the visitor just as you do with the rest of the crew.

“Afternoon ma’am,” the captain greets the woman dressed in an old military attire relaxing her back against The Dragon. She rips another mouthful of fruit while giving him a mean stare. “My name is…”

“Slim Shady,” you sarcastically mutter but he actually distinguished the pun.

“The good old days music, huh?” Dixon smiles at your hostility, making sure to at least appear friendly.

“What do you want?” you cut him off and take a few steps towards him. The Dragon is immediately alert, sniffing the air with contempt.

“Umm…” he lifts his hands in surrender. “If possible, I would like to ride with you today.”

“It is possible,” Y/N sneers. “Presumably unsurvivable,” you pet the creature’s long neck as it coos at your touch then growls at the unwelcomed company.

“Can you ask it to allow me to come with you?”

“It’s a mindless beast,” you smirk. “It does whatever it wishes.”

“With all the respect, ma’am, you and I know that’s a load of baloney.”

Wow, the douchebag has a lot of nerve!

“What’s your name?” Y/N stirs the conversation away from the current topic.

“Definitely not Slim Shady,” he finds it amusing to emphasize. “I’m Captain Dixon Halifax ma’am.”

Captain Douchebag! instantly pops in your brain and he takes the faint chuckle coming from you as a positive sign.

If only!

You already hate his guts.

The resentment is perhaps reciprocal and it doesn’t bother you; Y/N doesn’t care about the morons swarming the LA base no matter where they might be come from and whatever ranks they have.

“Well, Captain D,” you suck on your teeth since you’d love to address him as Captain Douchebag. He believes you call him D from Dixon and I guess that works out in quite an ironical way. “I can’t stop you from coming with me, but if The Dragon throws you from the saddle and kills you I’m not responsible: he loves to stomp all over those that fall,” you laugh in such a sinister way it hints Halifax you more than likely enjoy the carnage.

“So it’s a he?”

The Captain can literally discern the joy vanishing from your face as you bark:

“My ex is in there! Hence I consider The Dragon a HE. Any other dumb questions??!” you can’t stop a bitter comment.

Entitled bitch, the captain judges the former Queen of Gotham; he would entirely savor giving her a piece of his mind but given the circumstances the guy decides it’s wiser to shut up.

“No ma’am, no extra dumb questions,” Halifax forces a grin upon his mug.

“Great!” you toss the apple in the grass and invite him to climb the rope ladder hanging on the right side of The Dragon’s massive frame. “After you, Captain D!”

You ogle him mount the beast and shortly after he’s on top of it.

“Jesus!” he cringes as The Dragon roars so load the buildings around the area tremble.

“You’ll get used to it!” you shout over the deafening noise, placing yourself in front of him. “Hang tight!”

The enormous wings flap in the air and the monster ascends high in the sky with the two humans on its back.

“Ma’am!!” Halifax gets your attention.

“Huh?”

“Does The Dragon spit fire?’

“Bahahaha!!” you crack up at his inquiry because it’s funny to hear such aberration. “This is not a fairy tale Dragon, Captain D! He does not spit fire!”

Y/N’s mockery is not well accepted by the man riding behind her.

“I was simply wondering,” he frowns at your teasing.

“Nah, don’t feel bad. They don’t disclose the lack of fire ability to the volunteer flyers,” you caress a couple of feathers on The Dragon’s shoulder fluffed by a gush of wind.

****************

“General Harris sir,” one of the soldiers barges in the office. “Sorry to interrupt; I have General Smith from the New York Fortress on the radio communication line. He says it’s an emergency!”

“I’ll take it, thank you,” the commander waits for the soldier to vacate the room before picking up the receiver.

“Harris here. What can I do for you, general?”

“I called to apologize for the delay in sending Captain Halifax over there. He spraint his ankle last evening and he’ll be out of commission for at least 3 weeks. I know we promised he’ll be in LA soon, but his current predicament…”

“Say what now?!” Harris doesn’t comprehend the severity of what he’s deciphering. “Dixon is here already!”

“What do you mean?! I’m actually at the barracks next to him; he’s bedridden.” 

“Bedridden?! I just talked to Halifax, I have his paperwork on my desk!”

“General Harris, I don’t know who you got there, but that’s not Dixon Halifax!” Smith is getting anxious about the dialogue.

“… … Shit! Shit!!!” Harris jumps from his desk, running on the corridor to alert the soldiers. “I need someone to contact Y/N!”  
**************

The radio transmitter keeps going off and you have no burning desire to answer since in your opinion they are a bunch of fools.

“Come in, Y/N. This is the Fortress. Come in, Y/N. This is the Fortress.”

“Ma’am, are you gonna take that?”

“Ugh, I supposed so otherwise they won’t quit!!” you detach the device from your belt and press the green button. “Yes?”

“Y/N, return to base immediately. This is an order!”

“Why? We barely left.”

“Return to base immediately, it’s an emergency!” the static noise makes it difficult to understand. “I repeat, return to base. This is an order!”

“What’s going on?” Dixon taps your reins.

“We have to go back,” you exhale, annoyed. “Emergency going on,” Y/N leans forward and raises her voice. “J, turn around! Turn around!!” you yank the scales near the saddle and the impersonator is disgusted you nicknamed the monster after the psycho confined within it. The Dragon makes a big loop and obeys the request; it smoothly glides towards the fort while you enjoy the short expedition nevertheless.

“Look at all the people,” you get close enough to notice soldiers rushing at the spot where you usually land with the beast. “Are they…” and you gasp in pain when the sharp blade unexpectedly pierces your abdomen.

“You goddamn freak!” the imposter tightens his embrace and stabs you again as you fight to escape another imminent attack. “The Resistance says hi!” he twists the knife in the flesh and violently pushes you off the saddle.

The Dragon hears the scream and turns its head only to see you’re not there anymore: the fake Halifax still holds the blade while he frantically tries to set up the grenades attached to his gear, this way he can kill another enemy opposing to the natural order of things.

The beast starts wiggling while trying to catch up with Y/N and suddenly thousands of long spikes exit throughout its skin: this Dragon might not spit fire, yet it surely has other capabilities. The impaled Residence member is killed without any mercy and as the spikes retract, the monster flies upside down in order to dispose of the corpse.

The winged devil would enjoy the aftermath of ripping the intruder apart, but for the moment Y/N is more important. Where is she?

The Dragon agile gaze detects her on the ground inside the fortress: some trees diminished the impact, but it wasn’t enough to reduce the severity of her wounds. The military personnel is already gathering around Y/N trying to give her first aid as an explosion is perceived in the distance: The Resistance member fell in the Jungle and his grenades went off at once, not the crew is really paying attention to it.

“How is she?” General Harris hovers over your convulsing body and the doctor shakes his head in denial.

“She sustained serious injuries, sir; she’s in shock. There’s nothing I can do…”

“Crap!” he grumbles, exasperated. “Who’s going to control The Dragon?!” he voices the only concern he has for the moment being; the life fading on the pavement is definitely not one of them.

“Sir!” the doctor points at the sky. “The Dragon is coming!”

“Clear the area!!!” Harris yells since it’s a well-known fact the beast will not bother to avoid trampling the crowd.

They back out and The Dragon arrives at the sight with a huge thud, snarling at everybody as they retreat in order to ensure safety for the team.

The monster smells Y/N’s bloody clothes as she struggles to talk, the erratic breathing making it impossible for her to make any sounds.

“Holy…!” the General utters in disbelieve as many flinch observing the same thing: there’s movement inside The Dragon!

They see The Joker getting up inside the monster and taking a few hesitant steps after he didn’t walk in six years, but what’s equally astonishing is how easily he passes across the Dragon’s skin barrier.

A few soldiers aim their rifles at the abomination as The General halts their action:

“Do not shoot! Do not shoot!”

Your former husband comes and picks you up in his arms, hatefully glaring at the souls mortified by his presence before entering The Dragon again.

You wheeze louder, the dense atmosphere inside the monster making you choke: it gives you the sensation you’re drawing.

“It’s ok, breath it in,” J whispers in your ear. “It will help you heal.”

The Joker positions you in the same place he rested until minutes ago, swiftly laying down next to you.

“Go to sleep, Y/N,” his lips brush against your forehead. “You’ll feel better afterwards.”

The Dragon lets out a terrifying cry, its wings reaching out towards the clouds as it prepares to fly.

“How is The Joker awake, sir?!” Harrison’s deputy stresses a disturbing issue they all share. “What the hell did we just witnessed??!”

The General has no valid explanation besides a simple word summarizing his thoughts:

“Evolution.”


End file.
